Dannazione I'm in love with a mafia boss!
by TheRussianGirl
Summary: Have you ever heard of being rescued into the Italian mafia? Sounds stupid doesn't it? Ya, I thought so too, until it actually happened to me. He took me from the hell I lived in, so I couldn't help but…. RomanoXOC PrussiaXOC GerIta and more. Writes good stories not summaries.


"Merda!" I hissed, holding my left arm diving behind a wall.

"Max!" Lovino Vargas, my fiancé, yelled.

"I'm fine Lovi!" I shouted back.

He looked at me with a frightened look but I just smiled at him. He nodded and ducked out from behind the wall and fired his gun. I did the same even with one arm. A few minutes later, the fight was still raging on. Lovi waited for just the right moment to rush across the street and dive behind the wall I was hiding behind.

"Max! Are you ok?!" He asked, getting to his feet.

"I'm fine caro…" I said, panting slightly from shooting and dodging with only one good arm.

"Then why are you-" He said, looking at my arm, seeing the blood dripping down it.

"Max!" He exclaimed.

"I'm fine Lovi… it's just a… scratch…." I said, wobbling and falling against the wall, sliding down.

Lovi knelt down next to me and pulled me to him. He moved my hand and examined my injury. He could see the bullet in my arm.

"Antonio! Fratello!" He yelled.

They looked over at us and their eyes widened in shock. I never get shot.

"Max!?" They both yelled.

"We need to get her out of here! Now!" Lovi shouted.

The two shot at the others and ran over to us. Feli knelt down next to us.  
"Are you ok Max?!" He asked, eyeing my wound.

"I'm fine fratello... It's only a scratch..." I said, holding my arm more.  
He saw the blood running down my arm and turned pale. He had been with my big brother Ludwig enough to know when there's that much blood, the person is not fine.  
"Max, you're not fine!" He exclaimed.  
Antonio ran across the street again and rounded a corner, leaving our sight. Feli kept shooting and Lovi held me tight against him. A few minutes later, a black limo came tearing around the corner and screeched to a stop in front of us. The back door flew open and my other brother Gilbert was yelling for us to get in. He pulled his gun out and started shooting over and around the door. Lovi picked me up and ran to the car, all but diving into the back seat, Feli right behind us. Gilbert slammed the door shut and told Antonio to drive. The car lurched forward and there were a few thumps.

"Did you just run them over?!" We all asked.

"Hell ya I did!" Antonio said, a smirk obvious in his voice.

I shook it off and flinched at the pain in my arm.

"Lovi...! It hurts really badly!" I said, a tear rolling down my cheek.

He leaned down and kisses me, trying to take my mind off of the pain. He pulled back and smiled sadly at me. We made it back to HQ and ran inside. We went straight to our medic, Elizabeta Hedervary. She looked at my wound and said first things first is to get the bullet out. So there I lay on Lovi's desk, my left arm out, my right hand wrapped around Lovi's. Elizabeta cut the sleeve of my jacket and started retrieving the bullet. It hurt so badly that I screamed out in pain.

"Shh! It's ok Max!" Lovi said, trying to calm me down.

"It hurts so badly! Worse than before!" I cried, literally cried, tears streaming down my face.

"I know it does baby, but you're strong. I know you are. I've seen it." He said, kissing my hand.

I nodded and bit my lip so I wouldn't scream again. This is one of the bad things about being in the Italian mafia. When you get shot, more than likely, it won't be numb when you get it taken out. And it hurts. Like hell. But thank god our medic is good, so it was over quickly. She wrapped bandages around my arm and gave me some pain killers.

"Thanks Elizabeta." I said, swallowing the pills.

She smiled and said, "It's nothing."

I nodded and got off of Lovi's desk. He sat in his chair and I went to sit on the arm of the chair, but he pulled me onto his lap. I was a little surprised since we were still at work and he never did this at work.

He saw my surprise and said, "You've been through a lot. You deserve it."

I smiled at him and nuzzled his neck. He held me tight to him, even while talking to clients. His grandfather, Mr. Vargas, stopped by to check on Lovi and Feli. He came into Lovi's office and looked at me on his lap like a little child.

He gave Lovi a look and he said, "Please excuse this Grandfather, she has been through a lot."

"What do you mean by that Lovino?" His grandfather asked.

I looked away from the good-looking older Vargas and hid my face in Lovi's neck.

Lovi sighed and said, "She was shot in the arm this morning. And she's my fiancée and I couldn't stand to see her in pain."

"Fiancée?! This is the first I've heard of this." His grandfather, Felix Vargas, said while crossing his arms.

I looked up at my Bello fiancé.

"You never told your grandfather about the engagement?!" I asked.

"Feli was supposed to tell him." Lovi answered.

I looked at my future grandfather-in-law and sighed.

"Fratello always was forgetful." I sighed, shaking my head.

I got off of Lovi's lap and walked over to Felix.

"I actually don't believe that we have formally met before. Ciao. My name is Max Beilschmidt, your future granddaughter-in-law." I said with a smile.

Felix smiled back at me and took my hand, kissing the back of it.

"It's a pleasure to meet you mi Bella." He said, bowing.

I blushed and giggled.

"Please don't be angry with Lovi Grandpa Felix." I said.

He smiled and said, "I won't sweetheart."

I smiled aging and went and sat back on Lovi's lap. I snuggled into his chest, then flinched.

"Verdammt...!" I hissed, holding my arm again.  
"You should be more careful Max. You could injure yourself worse." Lovi said.  
I glared at him playfully and tried to punch him but failed. He grabbed my wrist and leaned down quickly, catching my lips in a sweet kiss. I smiled into the kiss and wrapped my right arm around his neck. We broke apart and heard chuckling. We looked at Felix and blushed.  
"Sorry Nonno..." We both said, blushing harder.  
He chuckled again and said, "It's fine. I was like that myself with my wife before she died."  
We all looked down sad for a minute before shaking our heads and returning to our happy demeanor.  
"So, were you just stopping by to check on me and fratello or was there something else?" Lovi asked Nonno.  
"I was just stopping by to say hi and check on my two grandsons and apparently my new granddaughter." He said, playfully glaring at Lovi who looked down at my chest.  
I tilted his chin up to look at me.  
"Hey. No looking at my chest while we're at work. You can do that all you want when we get home." I teased, smirking when he blushed.  
Nonno smirked right along with me when he saw Lovi's blush.  
"So should I be expecting great-grandchild anytime soon with how much sex you too have been having?" He asked.  
We both blushed a deep scarlet.  
"H-how do you know how much sex we do or do not have...?" I asked, stammering slightly.  
"How do you think Lovi's father came along?" He smirked.  
We both blushed again and looked at each other, then back at Nonno.  
He smiled and shook his head saying, "Like I said before, my wife and I were just like the two of you. Messing around on the job, worrying about each other out in the field, sneaking off to be alone when we weren't busy, and having sex every night we could. I assume you guys are like that. Am I right?"  
We blushed again but nodded none the less. Grandpa Felix smiled and stood up.  
"Well my good children, I must be off. It was fun embarrassing you! Ciao!" He said, slipping out of the door before he was hit by my shoe which I threw at his head.  
I pouted and sat on Lovi's lap the whole day. When we finally went home, I cheered.  
"Why are you so happy?" Lovi laughed.  
"We get to go home and 'play'." I said, winking.  
He smirked, knowing full well what 'playing' meant. But his face soon fell.  
"But Max, what about your arm?" He asked.  
I smiled and said, "It's fine Lovi. We've had sex while one of us has a gunshot wound before."

"But you- wait? We have?" He asked.

I nodded and said, "Three months ago. You got shot in the leg and the same night we had like, crazy sex."

"Oh ya. I do remember that now." He said.

I face palmed and grabbed his hand, dragging him to the car. We got home quickly and went straight to our room. As soon as the door closed, we were pressed against each other kissing. Lovi's tongue slid into my mouth and danced an intricate dance with mine. He pushed my back up against the wall. My hands came down from around his neck into his suit jacket, sliding it off. He did the same to mine. I undid his tie and unbuttoned his shirt. He pulled my legs up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He undid my shirt and moved us to the bed. And for a while, we 'played'. If you know what I mean.

**Alright, how was this one? Should it be rated M?! Oh, I don't know! And please tell me if I should keep posting this one. Well, till next time, bye.**


End file.
